Te escogería
by PukitChan
Summary: En la vida, en la muerte; en las decisiones difíciles y en los momentos crueles; en la cordura y en la demencia, Alice siempre escogería a Frank. Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Título:** Te escogería

**Personajes:** Frank y Alice Longbottom

**Resumen:** En la vida, en la muerte; en las decisiones difíciles y en los momentos crueles; en la cordura y en la demencia, Alice siempre escogería a Frank.

**Clasificación: **Apto para todo público.

**Género:** Romance.

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y los multimillonarios que compraron sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto y sin fines de lucro, además de que encuentro a esta pareja muy interesante. También:

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

**~∞•∞~**

**Te escogería**

Por:

PukitChan

No lo recuerdas, pero ella ha estado ahí desde siempre. En tu mente no aparece aquella tarde de verano cuando, tomado de la mano de tu madre, te fijaste en la niña de cara de redonda que se escondía detrás de las piernas de su padre. Ella te espiaba con sus enormes ojos, apretando una rana de chocolate en su mano mientras esbozaba una sonrisa a la que le faltaban varios dientes. Ella era curiosa, desde ese instante lo supiste. Lo que nunca llegaste a saber es que desde el momento en el que te ofreció una parte de su rana de chocolate, ella te escogió.

Ella era de cabellos negros y dulce personalidad. Cuando la conociste, supiste que se llamaba Alice y tú te presentaste como Frank. Los mismos nombres que ves ahora y no reconoces, posados sobre las cabeceras de las camas que están en esa solitaria ala del hospital.

«_San Mungo, Frank»_ repite una y otra vez la sanadora, Miriam, que podría hasta parecerte un modelo maternal. «_Sí, querida Alice, éste es un lugar especial». _

¿Especial? Es un concepto difícil de entender. Para ti eran especiales aquellos recuerdos de la primera Navidad que compartieron de niños, acurrucados frente a la chimenea y bebiendo chocolate, mientras sus padres hablaban de cosas inentendibles. Especial como la primera vez que recibiste tu carta de Hogwarts, y el latido extra que sentiste cuando descubriste que ella también asistiría.

Y entonces, Alice te volvió a escoger. Escogió que tú fueras la primera persona a la que le diría que su carta había llegado, dejándote ver el emocionado brillo de sus ojos claros, aunque ambos sabían que en sus vidas, era un paso natural asistir a Hogwarts.

¿Recuerdas Hogwarts? No, es imposible. La única imagen que tienes de los maravillosos siete años que pasaste ahí, es el de un escudo bordado en la bufanda de color dorado con escarlata, alrededor del cuello de un muchacho que suele visitarte con frecuencia mientras tú miras desorbitado a través de la ventana de la silenciosa habitación. Probablemente añorando. O quizá buscando en los recuerdos que has perdido para siempre.

Por eso, y por que no sabes qué pasó desde aquella noche cuando una maldición _cruciatus_ cayó sobre tu cuerpo, en tus remembranzas no están los momentos que Alice y tú pasaron juntos en la biblioteca, leyendo el uno al lado del otro. Tampoco cuando ella decidió nuevamente que tú eras su elegido cuando en Herbología se sentaron juntos a pelear contras las mandrágoras. Pero aun así _sientes, _e intentas descubrir por qué la mujer de cabello ahora corto y blanco, la que colecciona envolturas de _drobbles_ con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, te provoca tanta ansiedad y ternura. Ah, ¿quién será ella? Siempre la ves sentada en su cama y otras veces en el suelo mientras Miriam, la sanadora, intenta razonar con ella por enésima vez.

«_Alice, ponte de pie que te podrías resfriar»._

Alice. ¿Ése es su nombre? ¿Por qué será que es algo que, parece, debes olvidar? Y entonces aquella mujer sentada en el suelo, cual pequeña niña, gira su rostro y sonríe divertida mientras es levantada por Miriam. Le sostienes la mirada que ha clavado en ti y, repentinamente, tus labios tiemblan. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué duele tanto verle a los ojos si era una de las cosas que más ambas de ella?

Porque siempre deseaste que te mirara. Aún cuando en su sexto año de estudios, encontraste a Alice sonriéndole a un muchacho flacucho de Ravenclaw y, no supiste cómo ni por qué, la rabia corrió en tus venas. Siendo un Gryffindor, te dejaste llevar por tus impulsos y arrojaste, _de manera descuidada y sin ver en realidad, _un hechizo que dejó al susodicho lleno de pelos verdes. Eso te acarreó el castigo más severo que Minerva pudo imponerte, haciéndote la fama de que, por una vez, alguien le había ganado a los Merodeadores. Te tomó dos noches de castigo, una visita al Bosque Prohibido, una plática con Lily Evans y ayudar cinco veces por la tarde con la limpieza en la sala de Trofeos, para lograr darte cuenta de lo que sentiste por Alice fueron celos. No querías que mirara _así_ a alguien más, ni mucho menos que aquel sujeto la hiciera sonreír. Ése era tu privilegio después de tantos años.

Y Alice, como siempre, te escogió. Decidió que aquel ataque de tu parte había sido una estupidez y permaneció enfadada contigo durante tres lentas y tortuosas semanas, en las que te volviste invisible para ella y siempre giraba la cabeza o de posición cuando estaban cerca de encontrarse. Y sólo te perdonó cuando, _accidentalmente,_ James Potter atravesó un pie en tu camino y te caíste al lago de una forma bastante ridícula, pero frente a ella. Alice, más sorprendida que asustada, esbozó una sonrisa cuando saliste del lago y, escurriendo, le dijiste que solías ser muy idiota a veces. Ella tomó tu mano y te dijo que así fue como te escogió.

―Frank, tienes que comer.

Observas con atención la comida que está frente a ti. Mecánicamente levantas la mirada para encontrar a la mujer que, al igual que tú, parece demasiado perdida en sí misma. El ritual de los alimentos del medio día siempre ha sido extraño y si no fuera porque no puedes decirlo, admitirías que era muy deprimente, aún teniendo a ese sujeto al lado que siempre insiste en darte un autógrafo. Miriam se sienta con ustedes y empieza a hablar de cosas que ninguno de ustedes tres entiende y por eso mismo, no le dan la debida atención que fingen tener.

«_San Mungo» _recita el emblema en la bata de Miriam que observas detenidamente al tiempo que decides comer, más por costumbre que por necesidad. Alice, nombre que la sanadora le dice a la mujer que está sentada enfrente de ti comiendo torpemente, ha escondido un nuevo _drooble. _¿Qué hará con tantos? No lo sabes, aunque te gustaría saberlo. Aunque no tengas consciencia de que quieres saberlo, de la misma manera en la que deseaste saber la respuesta el día en el que, totalmente nervioso y espantado, le propusiste matrimonio. Ella, con la sonrisa más hermosa que pudo haber dibujado, aceptó emocionada mientras anunciaba que también al igual que tú, había ingresado a la Academia de Aurores.

Porque Alice escogió un camino que podrían trazar juntos.

―…hoy además vendrán Neville y Augusta ―recitó Miriam en su monólogo―. Deben estar emocionados.

¿Añoras tu pasado pese a que muchos de esos recuerdos se hubieran perdido con el pasar de los años? No, no tienes tiempo para la añoranza, quizás porque no recuerdas que tuvieras uno. ¿O sí? A veces, como en este día cuando mueves la sopa sólo por fingir que comes, vagas imágenes aparecen frente a tus ojos: la mujer más preciosa del mundo vestida de blanco y caminado hacía ti. Firme, decidida y, una vez más, eligiéndote sólo a ti. Luego, la misma mujer te sonríe cansada, mostrando el pequeño bultito que de pronto sabes que es tu hijo ansiado. La mujer que te dio el sí, pese a conocer a Augusta Longbottom.

…aquella que tomó tu mano cuando recibieron juntos un _cruciatus_ lanzado por mortífagos sedientos de sangre.

Después de muchos años, comprendiste que ella, Alice, te escogería eternamente. Decidió que tú serías su amante, su amigo, su marido y el padre de su único hijo, aún cuando era tan solo una niña con pocos dientes. Inclusive escogió a tu madre como suya, algo que nunca afirmó Augusta, pero que siempre en el fondo la hizo sonreír.

Y justamente ahora, cuando la tarde ha llegado con sus repentinos rayos anaranjados a darle color a esa habitación blanca, sientes que algo ha tomado tu mano. Lo primero que vez es una mano nívea y de piel marchita; luego recorres un brazo delgado y te encuentras con el rostro de una desconocida llamada Alice, quien te sonríe como si estuviera disfrutando de su chocolate favorito. No sabes por qué, pero no apartas su mano. No sabes quién es, pero _sientes, _tu cuerpo parece gritarte que es lo correcto. Tampoco entiendes por qué el muchacho que llegó a visitarlos de manera inesperada, caminó hacía ustedes y con lágrimas en los ojos, les dijo que los amaba. No comprendes por qué un abrazo de ese chico, que tiene el mismo rostro redondo que la desconocida Alice, se siente tan tranquilizante.

No sabes por qué no puedes hablar, relacionar, gritar. Pero sabes que puedes sentir y que si tu corazón palpita con fuerza, es porque recuerda algo que pudo ser importante. Es algo que todos los sanadores no comprenderán pues, aunque saben que tu recuperación es imposible, se niegan a creer que aún queda algo más de ti que sólo un caparazón vacío.

Alice, que tampoco habla ni te reconoce, vuelve a tomar tu mano. La observas fijamente y por primera vez en muchos años, le respondes a su sonrisa. No te das cuenta de que ya no es sólo una persona la que te escogería aún estando en ruinas y embarrado en mierda. Ese muchacho, el que sonríe como tú, también te tomaría de la mano y te elegiría. Y ella los escogería a los de regreso.

Pero Alice, oh, la hermosa y vieja Alice, la mujer que fue una extraordinaria auror; la que fue una estupenda madre; la misma que ayudó a James Potter con Lily Evans; la que soportó una clase de cocina con Augusta; aquella que sugirió el nombre de Neville; la que ahora no recuerda que tiene un esposo, una suegra, una nuera y un hijo poderoso, es quien vuelve a hacerte creer que dentro de tu miseria llena de un pasado oscuro y vacío, en el que no vez nada más que nubes borrosas, es posible que exista algo más.

Porque no importa cuántos años estén en San Mungo escuchando a Miriam, ni las miradas desaprobatorias de Augusta cada que Alice le dé a Neville una envoltura. Y no lo sabes ni comprendes cómo, pero en ti siempre existiría una verdadera convicción.

La certeza de que Alice Longbottom ―_quien sea que fuese―, _siempre escogería a Frank Longbottom. ―_Él debe ser, sin duda, un sujeto afortunado._

**_~∞•∞~_**

* * *

_Autora al habla: ¡Buenas noches! ¿Qué tal les pareció este humilde relato? Siempre me ha encantado personalmente esta pareja. (No por nada mi primer fanfiction de Harry Potter fue sobre ellos). Así que disfruto mucho escribiendo sobre ellos. Espero que halla quedado interesante. Como saben, fue creado para un reto, donde se tenía que relacionar con San Mungo ¡Espero que valga, jajaja!_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer y, si les nace, darme unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme un review! Besos y abrazos para todos.**  
_


End file.
